


How would you look

by Zarihes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masterbation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarihes/pseuds/Zarihes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut - not much to say other than the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	How would you look

A whimper escaped her lips, eyes closed and hands fisting the sheets trying her very best not to beg him for release, begging him for more, for anything. Cullen watched her every expression, every twitch that gave away her pleasure that he was giving her. His hand slowly rubbing circles inside her, making sure to hit every inch inside her heat, only every now and again he would quickly thumb her clit that would make her one leg twitch at the sudden jolt of electricity. She was lying on her back, legs spread. He was on his side, one leg over hers , his foot hooked at her ankle keeping her spread for him.

The smell of arousal hung thick in the air, bodies radiating heat, his cock throbbing and leaking pre-cum in a continuous streak as he tries with all his willpower not to get up, push her lovely thighs apart and ram his cock into her soaking heat. Cullen groaned at the thought, she was tight, so tight that perhaps she could be a virgin? She didn’t say anything to him. Another whimper left her lips, her face turning away from him as she slowly took in a shuddering breath. He placed his lips against the crook of her neck and softly brushed them up to her earlobe, gently sucking, his tongue tasting every now and again.

He applied more pressure to the hand tucked between her legs. His palm rubbing over those sensitive nerves. Fingers still moving in circles but also moving in and out of her now. He didn’t feel any barrier there, but then again, did he know what he was looking for exactly? He never been with a virgin before and he is going on knowledge that he overheard from others. Fuck. She was whimpering in earnest now, her one hand begging him for more as it grasped the arm that was giving her pleasure. Her legs shaking. Oh, he could hardly take it anymore, his fear that she is a virgin the only thing keeping him from thrusting his dick into her.

He speeds up. Plummeting her wet cunt with his fingers. Wet sucking sounds filling the room along with her gasps and whimpers. Her walls contracts around his fingers, her stomach clenches bringing her torso a bit forward, for a small while she was utterly silent and then a long drawn out moan left her lips as she thrusts her hips into his hand as her orgasm takes her. 

He needed to be inside her, buried deep in her, claiming her. Yes, he wanted to claim her, fill her with him. With that thought he lifted himself onto one arm, Soft kisses to her neck while his other hand still rubbed circles inside her. Looking into her eyes as she watched him move over her, her eyes switching between the sight of his painful erection and his begging eyes, she nodded her consent and he kissed her then. Lips over hers, keeping her mind busy with his presence while he moved between her legs, spreading her thighs apart to accomindate for his larger form. 

With one arm holding himself up, lips still grazing hers, and the other hand slick from her orgasm he slowly pumped his length, feeling the tension build even more. He rubbed the head against her slit, gliding over the soft flesh, her essence pooling onto the silky sheet. “Cullen”Her pleading eyes held his gaze while her voice sounded like music to him and fire upon his cock as she begged him with mouth and cunt that she busy rubbing against him. He couldn’t hold out anymore, couldn’t care if she was a virgin in that moment. His cock slipped passed her lips, his head fell to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, open mouth and teeth, groaning upon her flesh as he tries his best not hilt himself in her in one fast thrust.

Her heat opens up for him as he works himself slowly into her, small thrusts in and out until he is fully sheathed inside her. Soft moans leaving her lips, he soothes the bite mark he left on her shoulder with soft kisses and gentle licks while enjoying the tight warmth that is wrapped around his cock. He moans when she moves her hips, slowly dragging her walls along his throbbing dick and all thought, other than the pleasure along his length, leaves him. 

He gives a few quick thrusts into her and then slowly fully dragging himself out until only the tip remains, then rams his cock into her, making the bed rock forward. Lifting her leg up onto his hip, holding it there so he could ram hard into her heat even deeper, bed rocking with each thrust. Her cunt swallowing him whole, sucking on him pleasurably as he pistons himself into her. He withdraws and flips her onto all fours ramming his full length into her hot cunt again, groaning at the sight of her round cheeks bounce with each hard thrust of his hips and the moans that spills from her lips. 

Bending over her his one hand nestled itself between her legs, rubbing her clit in fast circles, his other hand gliding up her back and forward until it closes around one of her breasts, cupping it and rolling her nipple between his fingers before pinching it just to be repeated again to the other one and back again. Her legs were shaking again and his balls tightened as her walls contracted around him, just a few more hard thrusts and he would be filling that gorgeous pussy with his thick seed.

With a jolt he lifted himself off the bed, confused. He got up on all fours, but there was nobody under him. As he rubbed his eyes, he looked around his room. Fuck. A dream? It had all been a dream? He slumped back onto his stomach groaning as his throbbing erection rubbed against the pillow that somehow found its way under him. He wanted to ignore it, but couldn’t still his hips from chasing the ecstasy that he never allowed himself. His hips had full control over him and was now rutting the pillow in quick little thrusts that was only building up frustration. Taking his length in hand, his hips slammed into his grasp, chasing that sweet release his cock was begging for. 

It wasn’t long before he felt it in his balls, the signal that warned him to pull out of his lover, but thinking of her, no with her he wanted to fill her, fill her with every drop he has to offer. A long, deep guttural groan left him as his cock twitched and throbbed in his hand soaking the pillow with his release. His hips giving slow long thrusts with each spurt, only halting as he gasps for breath, exhausted. He rolls onto his back, thoughts of her on his mind and what she would look like with his seed dripping down those gorgeous thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, be it good or bad would love to hear :)


End file.
